Hunter
by Niina P
Summary: Ela é a maldade em forma de uma belíssima mulher. Tem mais força do que qualquer um imaginaria, maior que ela apenas o ódio que carrega em seu peito e sua fome por vingança e sangue de todos aqueles que arruinaram sua vida. Será que Edward Cullen vai conseguir ruir as muralhas de seu frio coração e conseguir mostrar que ainda tem algo de bom dentro dela? BXE
1. Capítulo 1 - Tédio

_**Olá genteeee, vai aqui o primeiro capítulo, totalmente revisado e arrumado bonitinho pra vocês, **_

_**vou deixar no meu perfil o link da minha pagina da polyvore, caso não consigam entrar com o link daqui!**_

_**Booom, espero que gostem da história, e abram chances para o novo capítulo que vou trazer semana que vem!**_

* * *

**1º capitulo - Tédio**

Faculdade pode ser um bicho de sete cabeças, pra quem não se formou mais de 100 vezes, te garanto. Sei muito mais que os professores e até mesmo quem "inventou" a matéria. Mas infelizmente tenho que manter a aparência de uma jovem humana, o que é bem chato quando se é uma bruxa/vampira, ou uma vampira/bruxa, de 1809 anos.

Minha história é longa e complicada, e pra falar bem a verdade eu não sei muito bem dela. O que eu sei é que minha família foi morta por malditos vampiros. Contraditório pra mim dizer isso, já que sou essa... _Coisa_, ou pelo menos metade dela. Sou um ser muito mais poderoso que qualquer outra bruxa, ou qualquer outro vampiro que exista. Não sei como me tornei vampira, também nunca tive como saber. Fui criada por uma velha bruxa chamada Zafrina, ela era como uma mãe pra mim. Ensinou-me tudo sobre bruxaria e um pouco sobre meu lado vampiro.

Ela me disse que fui levada à sua casa quando era apenas um bebê, mas nunca me respondeu quem me levou, dizia que um dia iria saber. O que duvido muito, pois já se passaram mais de 1800 anos que tento descobrir meus antepassados e nada, a única parte que ela me falou foi sobre minha mãe, que era uma bruxa muito poderosa e honrada no seu reino, até esses demônios atacarem e matar a todos. Pelo menos o número de mortes em ambos os lados fora igual. Mas como todos sabemos, a procriação desses sanguessugas é muito diferente do clã das bruxas. Uma bruxa, ou bruxo, nasce com o dom, sendo passado de mãe/pai, para seu bebê, geneticamente. Agora para se tornar um sugador de sangue, com uma mordida e dias de dor, a raça tem um novo membro. Como foram dizimados, nunca conheci um legitimo bruxo em toda minha existência, ou se esconderam muito bem, ou, infelizmente, sou a única com esse legado.

\- Srta. Swan, o diretor quer vê-la - O Senhor Banner, professor de economia política, me tirou dos meus devaneios.

\- Claro Senhor Banner, com licença - E me retirei da sala, já sabia o que aquele nojento do diretor queria. Já era a terceira vez no mês que me chamava.

\- Com licença Diretor Greene, o senhor me chamou? – falei batendo na porta já aberta. Fiz a cara mais inocente possível e caminhei em direção à sua mesa.

\- Sim Srta. Swan*, eu queria o resto dos seus documentos - não aguentava mais esse velho tarado me importunando com isso, pra piorar, ele olhava para minhas pernas, o que realmente testava meu autocontrole para não arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

_*link roupa Bella – polyvore*.*com*/*bella_faculdade*/*set?id=98541423 (retirem os *) – Nome do set – Bella- Faculdade._

\- Me roubaram Sr. Greene, eu já lhe disse, demora um pouco pra fazê-los de novo – eu tentava não usar a hipnose, mas às vezes era necessário, e nesses últimos meses ando sem falsificador e sem vontade de procurar um. Quando terminei de falar ele me olhou com uma cara de desconfiado, bufei. Eu tentei não usar, mas ele não facilitou. Cheguei mais perto do diretor, me inclinei ficando no mesmo nível de seus olhos e lancei meu poder – o senhor não precisa dos meus documentos agora, entendeu?

\- Entendi.

\- Pode esperar mais algumas semanas, e não irá mais me incomodar com isso até eu resolver lhe entregar, você me entendeu?

\- Eu entendi.

\- Ótimo, seu velho – apertei sua bochecha gorda e dei dois tapinhas de leve – vocês humanos são tão fáceis de domar, tchau diretor Greene, tenha um ótimo dia – e saí de lá a passos confiantes, o libertando da hipnose.

Era meu segundo mês nessa pequena faculdade de Seattle, estava cursando pela décima vez direito, já que tinha me cansado de medicina, ficar junto com sangue, às vezes, não era muito agradável. Mas medicina me ajudou bastante com meu autocontrole e a melhorar meu lado humano, pois esse meu lado vampiro às vezes ferra comigo, pra eu perder a paciência é rapidinho e a sede que me queima a garganta nessa hora, me faz segurar no ultimo fio de autocontrole pra não drenar a pessoa perto de mim até a última gota. Eu não gosto de limpar a sujeira depois.

Acabou a aula de Sociologia e fui para o refeitório, para meu almoço fajuto. Eu como comida humana, pois tenho o meu lado bruxa, mas ontem tinha ido caçar e estava sem fome. Mas para o bem de algum curioso desconfiar do que sou e ser morto, eu peguei um pouco de comida.

Um pressentimento ruim me pegou em cheio, fazendo-me tremer dos pés a cabeça, isso geralmente me mostrava que a coisa não ia ficar muito boa a seguir, eu tinha uma opinião do que poderia ser, mas torcia pra não ser verdade meu palpite. É eu realmente torcia pra não ser. Foi quando a visão _deles, _entrando no refeitório, inundou minha visão, o que fez eu quase derrubar minha bandeja. Não acredito, nem na minha faculdade eu tenho um segundo de paz. Vi que tudo o que pressenti era verdade quando senti _seus_ cheiros.

* * *

**_N/A: Queem será que ela sentiu? Me mandem reviews, quem sabe não posto antes?_**

**_Beijos meu povo, até o próximo cap!_**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Encontro Inesperado

**Oláaaaa gentiiiii**

**aqui vai mais um capitulo esperando ansisamente para ser lido!**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

****

**2º Capitulo – Encontro Inesperado****  
**

Cinco belos vampiros, muito belos por sinal. Meu instinto foi mais rápido que meu pensamento, quando dei por mim já estava em posição de ataque e com os olhos um de cada cor, um totalmente preto e o outro completamente púrpura. Isso acontece porque meus dois instintos, o de bruxa e vampira, despertam na mesma hora, o olho completamente púrpura porque toda bruxa em posição de ataque tem seus olhos tingidos por completo e com o lado vampiro é o mesmo, mas é a cor preta que tinge os olhos, além de meus caninos se exporem. Mas isso só durou milésimos de segundo, ninguém ao meu redor percebeu só os cinco vampiros que fizeram a mesma posição de ataque e se ajeitaram rapidamente. Prestei atenção em seus pensamentos e percebi a confusão de todos sobre mim.

Eles eram em casais, um grande e musculoso, com os cabelos pretos bem curtos, vi que seu nome é Emmett, sua companheira, Rosalie, uma loira linda, estilo modelo. Seus cabelos desciam em cascatas até sua cintura fina, nem preciso dizer que ela tinha um corpo bem cheio de curvas. A outra fêmea era uma baixinha com rosto de fada, Alice, um corpo com curvas mais discretas, comparado com a loira. Seu cabelo era curtinho e todo repicado, de um castanho meio chocolate, seu parceiro, Jasper, loiro de cabelo um pouco comprido, até o queixo, muito bonito também, tinha seus músculos, não muito marcantes, mas presentes. E o último, não tinha companheira. Era o mais belo de todos, seus músculos um pouco mais presentes do que de Jasper. Seus cabelos tinha um tom meio acobreado, bagunçado, o que o deixava mais lindo ainda, seu rosto parecia com de um anjo, só que mais lindo ainda, Edward. O mais estranho daquela família, era que seus olhos não eram do vermelho sangue que eu conhecia, era de um dourado brilhante.

Percebi que Edward lia pensamentos desde a primeira vez que o olhei, bloqueei minha mente para ele não me ler, o que o deixou muito frustrado. Peguei minha bandeja e fui em direção a eles. Eles por instinto colocaram-se em posição de ataque de novo, me irritei com isso e mandei meu poder por poucos segundos na mente deles fazendo-os se encolherem um pouco de dor. Passei por eles esbarrando no mais belo vampiro. Os seus pensamentos eram muito engraçados, eles me repudiavam e me admiravam ao mesmo tempo, olhei sobre o ombro e dei uma piscadinha para a família, todos rosnaram e quando iam vir pra cima de mim eu os paralisei com a mente.

"_Mas que porra é essa? Quem é essa criatura?"_ Emmett pensou tentando vir em minha direção, mas sem conseguir mover os seus pés do lugar.

"_Sou o que vocês mais devem temer meu bem"_ mandei meu pensamento para todos. Percebi que ele se encantou com a minha voz em sua cabeça e abri um enorme sorriso cínico pra ele. Ele perdeu o foco, mas rapidamente voltou a si chacoalhando a cabeça.

"_Me solta criatura dos infernos!" _dei uma risada e lancei meu poder sobre sua mente de novo e fazendo se encolher de dor.

"_Insulte-me de novo e o faço em chamas aqui no meio de todos, e ah, a única criatura nojenta dos infernos aqui é você e toda a sua raça fraca"_ o resto de sua família olhava desesperadamente pra mim, pois a conversa estava apenas entre Emmett e eu. _"Eu converso com vocês, sanguessugas, depois da aula, não tentem nenhuma armação pra cima de mim que vocês morrem antes mesmo de conseguir botar em prática" _terminei erguendo minha sobrancelha e empinando o queixo, me virei e fui me sentar em uma mesa vazia, os liberando do meu poder. Emmett, que pelo que vi era o mais crianção de todos ficou com raiva e tentou vir em minha direção. Antes mesmo de ele dar três passos eu lancei uma bandeja cheia de comida, de uma menina que passava ao seu lado, em sua cabeça só com a mente, ele rosnou alto, ele pensava em me matar, mas seu medo crescia cada vez mais.

\- Me desculpa – ela falava com a boca aberta em desespero.

\- Suma! – ele rosnou, fazendo a menina assentir nervosamente e sumir caminho ao Buffet.

"_Eu não estou brincando EMMETT"_ frisei bem seu nome, ele me olho surpreso e um pouco apavorado, se virou e foi para o banheiro se limpar. O clã me olhava com ódio, e com... Desejo? Era isso mesmo? Olhei pra eles querendo ver melhor o meu, eh, admirador?

Edward se odiava por dentro por esse sentimento que sentia por mim, eu não podia negar que eu não sentia o mesmo, ele era muito lindo, e seu corpo, melhor nem comentar.

"_Não fica com raiva não querido, é normal se sentirem assim por mim"_ ele rosnou e virou o rosto se retirando junto com sua família do refeitório.

**...**

Terminei meu almoço e fui pra minha próxima aula. Sabia o que iria acontecer antes mesmo de levantar, dei risada, eles não aprendem!

Estava no corredor da minha sala, quando Edward aparece atrás de mim e segura minha cintura tentando me arrastar para o canto do corredor menos cheio pra conversar. Eu me deixei ser levada. Ele parou e eu me virei de frente pra ele.

\- Não, não vou te explicar nada e outra não toque mais em mim seu parasita, ou morre. Vampiro é tão burro assim, ou as exceções são vocês, EDWARD?

\- Como...

\- Não interessa como sei seu nome, como também não interessa a você quem eu sou. – falei friamente me irritando com esse sanguessuga.

\- Minha família quer conversar com você depois da aula, um lugar menos – ele olhou em volta e viu alguns olhares em nós e se afastou – cheio.

\- Querido – andei até ele, que ficou tenso, cheguei perto dele e colei meu corpo no seu e uma de minhas mãos foi para sua garganta a apertando com força, o fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido de dor, rosnando em seguida. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo comigo mais eu o paralisei, levantei o rosto ficando perto o máximo possível de sua orelha, ele era alto, mesmo pra mim que estava de salto, e sussurrei em sua orelha – eu converso com quem me interessa ter alguma conversa e quando eu tiver vontade – dei um beijo no seu pescoço o fazendo tremer com meu toque quente em seu corpo um pouco mais frio que o meu – e sim, esse vai ser o único toque meu que você irá ter Edward Antony Masen, ou melhor, Cullen! – soltei seu pescoço e fui pra minha sala.

**...**

Terminou as aulas e fui para o estacionamento pegar meu carro pra ir embora. Estava indo em direção do meu r8 vermelho*, quando percebi olhares sobre mim e muitos pensamentos odiosos e curiosos ao mesmo tempo. Resolvi conversar com o clã, além de esclarecer algumas coisas pra não haver briga, era bom conhecer para me ajudar a desvendar meu misterioso passado.

*link carro – i1031*.*photobucket*.*com*/*albums*/*y380*/*m_p06*/*Variados*/* (retire os *) – É um Audi R8, na cor vermelha, conversível.

Fui até eles, que de novo ficaram em posição de ataque.

\- Não vou matar nenhum de vocês. Às 3 horas da manhã vão à clareira no final da trilha que fica no final da estrada em direção a Forks, me esperem lá – falei e me virei indo em direção ao meu carro, nem esperei a resposta, já a sabia.

Fui pra minha casa, que na verdade era próxima a cidade de Forks, não era grande, pois não fico muito tempo num mesmo lugar, fico no máximo um ano agora que enjoei de formaturas de faculdade. Antes ficava até me formar.

Joguei-me na cama e me foquei na bolsa de valores. Sorri ao saber que minhas ações teriam um aumento de 10 milhões na semana que vem. Levantei e sai pela cidade em busca de um falsificador de documentos, já estava a tempo demais sem documentos. Arrumei-me e saí com minha moto*.

*link moto – i1031*.*photobucket*.*com*/*albums*/*y380*/*m_p06*/*Variados*/* - É uma Suzuki / GSX-1300R Hayabusa na cor vermelha. 

* * *

**Bella furacão vai entrar em ação no próximo cap *-***

**E aii pessoal? O que estão achando da fic?**

**Estou pensando em postar semanalmente a fic, mas dependendo da quantidade de reviews eu posto mais!**

**Então beijos gente, até o próximo cap!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Poderosa

**Oi oi meu pooovo!**

**Aqui vai mais um cap louco para ser lido, aproveitem mais um pouco da Bellinha furacão...**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**3º Capítulo - Poderosa**

Começou uma chuvinha fina, já tinha previsto isso ante de sair de casa, por isso coloquei uma jaqueta de couro. Sentia-me muito bem na chuva, acho que por consequência do meu lado vampiro.

Fui em direção a uma agência de advocacia em Port Angeles muito renomada, além de muito famosa por suas perfeitas falsificações. Parei minha moto no meio-fio e fui entrando no prédio. O segurança não queria autorizar minha entrada, pois estava de capacete, levantei o visor e o olhei hipnotizando-o.

\- Sem perguntas, agora me deixe entrar.

\- Entre – falou sem eu libertá-lo do transe.

Fui entrando no lugar sem autorização, e antes que a secretária fizesse algo, paralisei sua mente e o corpo, deixando-a num transe enquanto subia pelo elevador, sem tirar meu capacete de jeito nenhum. Isso era de praxe, quanto menos eu me expor melhor.

Entrei na sala de reunião e fechei a porta com a ventania que fiz. Todos me olharam apavorados, o visor já estava aberto deixando meus olhos visíveis, o que fizeram ver que eu era diferente, eles iam levantar, quando fui, em velocidade vampírica, até a mesa e dei um tapa extremamente forte, fazendo a mesa ranger em protesto.

\- Sentem-se e nem um pio enquanto eu não autorizar, sim Sr. Sheen, você vai morrer, se não me obedecer. Agora me escutem – meus olhos tingiram completamente de roxo, fazendo todos os papéis irem ao chão para que eu pudesse sentar em cima da mesa. Voltei meus olhos ao normal e cruzei as pernas, eles por um segundo pensaram em analisá-las, mas eu rosnei voltando toda a atenção a mim de novo – eu preciso de certidão de nascimento, identidade, carteira de motorista – continuei com os documentos que precisava – aqui estão todos os dados – entreguei-lhes um papel com tudo que eles precisariam para os documentos – daqui a uma semana eu venho buscar, e a parte das fotografias deixem que eu termino – tirei o maço de dinheiro que continha a quantia certa de quanto era pra pagar por todo o pedido – quando eu vier buscar, se gostar do serviço eu dou o dobro dessa quantia a vocês.

\- Por que você acha que iremos fazer todos esses documentos?

Gargalhei alto, e antes que ele piscasse, eu o peguei pela garganta e o ergui, o fazendo se debater pra sair do meu aperto, sem sucesso.

\- Porque você, Sr. Bolton, tem amor a sua vida, assim como todos os outros dessa sala, e porque sei muito bem que a maior parte da renda dessa espelunca, são dessas falsificações, além de ser uma das melhores falsificações da região – o larguei fazendo cair com tudo no chão esfregando o pescoço e com a cara toda vermelha – agora andem, sexta estarei aqui de volta no mesmo horário, espero que esteja tudo pronto e, como sempre, não tentem nada contra mim, ou morrem – fechei a viseira do capacete me virando e saindo dali.

Libertei a secretária e os seguranças do transe e fui para casa.

**...**

Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda dava tempo de eu ir pra Port Angeles caçar, não que eu estivesse com sede, longe disso, mas quanto mais sangue, mais poderosa eu fico. Eu sabia que eles não iam tentar nada contra mim, algumas birras de Emmett e Rosalie, mas nada muito preocupante. Então fui me arrumar, eu queria uma caçada fácil hoje, então resolvi colocar um vestido* vermelho colado no corpo, que ia até metade da coxa e salto preto bem alto. Peguei meu carro e fui para o centro de Port Angeles. Dirigi até uma balada bastante cheia, parei na frente entregando a chave para o manobrista.

_*link vestido Bella – polyvore*.*com*/*bella_ca%C3%A7ada_de_luxo*/*set?id=98624117 (retirem os *) – Nome do set: Bella – Caçada de Luxo._

\- Se não estiver em perfeito estado quando eu chegar, considere-se um homem morto – falei rindo, mais o que eu disse era verdade.

\- Pode deixar senhorita.

Entrei no local já atenta e em busca da próxima, eh... Vítima. Os meus preferidos são os homens criminosos, quanto mais crimes melhor é a diversão, e quanto menos no mundo melhor. Percebi muitos pensamentos sobre mim, mais um me via como mais uma vítima, olhei pra ver quem era e vi. Um homem estilo punk, não era bonito, tinha um corpo muito musculoso, única coisa que chamava a atenção praquele homem. Prestei mais atenção nele pra ler sua vida. Willian Danver, procurado pela polícia por cometer vários estupros, assassinato, tráfico de drogas, mas pelo que vi não era usuário, 35 anos. Bom, perfeito!

Fui em sua direção lançando olhares sedutores a ele. Cheguei perto e sentei ao seu lado e pedi uma tequila para o garçom que me entregou na hora, Willian se inclinou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

\- Nossa anjo, machucou? – não acredito que ele vai fazer isso!

\- Oi?

\- Quando caiu do céu – é ele fez. Dessa vez eu sussurrei.

\- Acho que de onde vim eu só poderia ter voado pra chegar aqui meu bem. Te espero na porta – tomei minha tequila em um gole só e fui esperar o porco lá fora, que sem me surpreender, seguiu-me como um predador com fome. Sorri maliciosamente.

Ele chegou por trás de mim, me agarrando pela cintura me fazendo andar. Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria. Fui preparando minha cara de assustada quando ele disse bem baixo na minha orelha.

\- Agora, fica quietinha, se não, morre.

\- Não, por favor – comecei meu teatrinho chorando.

\- Choro, música dos deuses – sim, _"O seu irá ser a minha musica filha da mãe",_ pensei.

\- Na-na-não fa-fa-az is-ss-so comigo-go – comecei a aumentar minha intensidade de choro. Ele colocou a mão na minha boca e quando chegamos em um beco ele me prensou na parede e tentou subir meu vestido – NÃO, poor fa-fa-favor.

\- Cala a boca vadia – ele ia dar um soco em meu rosto enquanto a outra mão segurava em meus cabelos, milímetros do meu rosto eu seguro seu pulso, ele tentou se soltar, mais foi em vão. Olhei para ele e aumentei minha expressão de desespero e chorei mais.

\- Não moço, me solta, não faz isso comigo, piedade – repeti todas as frases que ele já havia escutado – HAHAHA – olhei pra cima e quando o encarei de novo meus olhos estavam totalmente negros e meus caninos expostos – como você é patético – agarrei sua garganta e troquei nossos lugares prensando ele na parede e fazendo com que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão – não consegue um sexo normal e com isso faz a força? Aah não, você foi um homem muito mal – ri cínica – e vai pagar por todos os seus pecadinhos baby – ele tentou me socar e me chutou, não doeu, claro.

\- Vamos, chuta, implora pela vida vai, eu estou esperando você falar isso a noite toda.

\- Pi-pieda-dade – ele disse entre sussurros e chorando por conta do aperto em sua garganta. Eu ri, não, eu gargalhei alto.

\- Como você teve com todas as outras, acho que não seu filho da puta – o soltei e desapareci, quando ele começa a correr pra fora do beco eu corro até ele chego por trás agarro os cabelos do topo da cabeça, fazendo-o virar a cabeça para o lado e finquei meus dentes naquele pescoço.

Livrei-me do corpo e fui pegar meu carro. Olhei para o relógio no painel e vi que estava um pouco atrasada, meti o pé no acelerador e fui direto pra clareira.

* * *

_**Eeeita que mulher brava!**_

_**Como será que vai ser essa conversa hein?**_

_**Comentem bastante e favoritem a fic, logo logo o próximo cap dá as caras por aqui!**_

_**Beijoooos !**_


	4. Capitulo 4 - Pensamentos

_**Oláaa meu povo, aqui vai mais um cap quentinho com a Bellinha furacão botando pra quebrar! **_

_**Se divirtam e boa leitura!**_

* * *

**4º Capítulo - Pensamentos**

Eu queria passar em casa, tomar um banho e trocar o vestido, porque o desgraçado tentando fugir sujou com o pé a barra do vestido e minhas coxas, além de ter conseguido rasgar atrás, nas minhas costas, com as unhas.

Pelo atraso meti o pé no acelerador, chegando ao limite de velocidade do meu bebê. Eu queria desistir quando uma chuva começou a cair se transformando em uma tempestade. Droga, porque antes de marcar eu não previ a merda da tempestade?

Estava voltando pra casa, quando uma visão atingiu-me em cheio, fazendo eu quase bater meu bebê numa arvore, deu tempo de parar o carro com tudo no acostamento, antes que ela continuasse.

**VISÃO ON**

A duende, Alice, estava com os olhos vidrados e parada como uma estátua.

"_O que você está vendo Alice?"_, o loiro com cara de dor perguntou pra duende. Aaah, quer dizer que a baixinha prevê! Interessante.

"_Parece que aquela ãn, coisa não vem, deve ter desistido por causa da tempestade"._ COISA? Ela está falando de mim por um acaso? Eu sei a resposta, sim.

"Ela deve ser de açúcar, será que não é" Emmett disse com cara de confuso e logo levando um tapão de Rosalie na cabeça, claro só podia ser ele. Eu ri.

"_Esperem, ela mudou de ideia, está vindo pra cá, eu vejo... Ela está conversando conosco"_ a baixinha disse.

**VISÃO OFF**

Voltei em direção a clareira pisando fundo no acelerador fazendo meu carro cantar os pneus.

Cheguei à trilha, a chuva ainda caia. Droga, eu realmente não queria sujar essas sandálias, eram as minhas preferidas e a Gucci não as vendia mais, era da coleção passada. Não que eu me importe com as minhas roupas, mas realmente, eu amava essas sandálias.

Saí do carro pra ver a situação da trilha, é, definitivamente não tinha condições de não sujar, estava pura lama. Eu não queria usar meus poderes hoje sem ser necessário, mas realmente a situação era crítica.

Fechei meus olhos e quando os abri estavam totalmente púrpura, meus braços estavam caídos ao lado do corpo meio que abertos e com as palmas viradas para baixo. Fui subindo devagar e fui seguindo pra clareira na velocidade de vampiro, mas quando estava chegando diminui um pouco pra o ritmo de uma caminhada.

Fui entrando na clareira e os vi, eles me olhavam com espanto.

"_Vou pedir pra ela me ensinar isso, cara não sabia que a gente levita"_ com essa eu tive que rir, Emmett, claro.

"_Ta, ela adora mostra que é foda"_ a loira com cara de esnobe pensou e bufando logo em seguida.

Procurei uma pedra e parei em cima, pisquei voltando meus olhos ao normal, só a íris num púrpura brilhante.

\- Não Emmett eu não sou de açúcar, e não vocês não levitam, aah, Rosalie, eu adoro mesmo – dei uma piscadinha pra ela, ela rosnou. Olhei para o resto da família, Carlisle vendo meu olhar sobre ele ficou um pouco mais a frente de Esme protetoramente, desviei meu olhar dos dois e lancei-os em direção a Edward. Eu quase caí da pedra.

**POV Edward**

A imagem dessa criatura desconhecida não me abandonava. Sua boca um pouco cheia e bem rosada me chamava, seu rosto de anjo misturado com maldade me enlouquecia, seu corpo é perfeito e totalmente proporcional. Mas o que não sai da cabeça são seus olhos. Sua íris é de um púrpura brilhante, e seus cílios grandes o deixam mais expressivos.

Eu me odiava cada vez que pensava naquela... O que ela era senhor? Eu não acredito que depois de anos sem desejar ninguém, eu agora desejo esse ser, que nem sei o que é. Ela veio do inferno pra me atormentar, só pode.

"_Edward, filho o que aconteceu com você?"_ Esme me tirou dos meus devaneios quando pensou com preocupação. Ela tinha percebido meu humor negro desde que cheguei da faculdade, ela tinha medo que eu voltasse a minha forma de zumbi como antigamente. Virei-me em sua direção e dei um meio sorriso e neguei com a cabeça a fim de tranquilizá-la de que não havia nada comigo e voltei minha atenção ao piano.

Era uma nova composição minha, enquanto voltava da faculdade no jipe de Emmett, a melodia se formava em minha cabeça. Ela era um misto de sedução e mistério, fazendo-a ficar maravilhosamente perfeita. E enquanto a compunha, a imagem _Dela _ficava em minha mente, me atormentando, fazendo eu me odiar, só por pensar nela sem que seja a odiando. Ela fez mal a minha família, quase nos expos e nos humilhou, mas mesmo assim eu a desejava. Eu realmente me odeio.

Nós estávamos esperando Carlisle chegar do hospital para contar o ocorrido. Emmett estava lá fora lutando com Jasper, Alice e Rosalie foram fazer a 3ª compra de roupas do mês e eu estava tocando meu piano.

Estava cansado de ficar em casa e fui caçar, aqui perto mesmo. Abati dois veados que bebiam água no rio aqui de casa, olhei para o relógio e vi que meu pai estaria chegando e fui correndo pra casa.

Ele estava estacionando sua Mercedes quando cheguei.

\- Pai, precisamos conversar – ele viu minha expressão e percebeu que o assunto era sério.

\- Claro filho, já estou entrando - fechou e porta do carro e entrou junto comigo.

Meus irmãos já estavam sentados no sofá e Esme estava do lado da porta esperando meu pai, que a recepcionou com um beijo apaixonado, mas suave. Eu nunca gostava de presenciar essas cenas, me lembrava do passado feliz que nunca terei novamente, porque a mulher da minha vida estava morta.

Carlisle passou um braço pela cintura de minha mãe e foi caminhando para o centro da sala.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Pai, essa cidade não está sozinha – falei indo me sentar no braço do sofá.

\- Como assim meu filho?

\- Há uma criatura nessa cidade que é parecida com um vampiro, mas parece ser muito mais poderosa – Jasper disse. Percebi que Carlisle ia repetir a pergunta anterior, mas eu interrompi respondendo.

\- Quando chegamos na faculdade, ela teve o instinto que qualquer vampiro teria quando invadem seu território. Ficou em posição de ataque com os olhos negros e com as presas expostas, só que com ela tiveram coisas diferentes. Ela ficou em posição de ataque, com as presas expostas, mas seus olhos um era totalmente roxo e o outro totalmente preto, além de, sei lá o que era aquilo, um tipo de vento surgir do chão embaixo dela, não sei, parecia magia.

\- Uma bruxa? – Carlisle disse mais pra si mesmo imerso em pensamentos.

\- E as presas, e os olhos? Bruxas não tem nada disso pai – Alice falou, discordando da ideia.

\- Eu sei filha, mas a reação dela foi parecida com uma.

\- E tem mais pai – Emmett disse com uma raiva eminente – essa _coisa_, conseguiu tacar uma bandeja de comida em mim, com a mente, eu acho – disse coçando o queixo pensando na cena.

\- Me expliquem melhor isso, eu preciso de mais informações – meu pai disse chamando a atenção pra ele de novo.

\- Ela tem o poder parecido, ou igual, de Jane, mas ela mandou a sensação de dor pra nós cinco na mesma hora, e quando íamos atacar não conseguimos nos mover, parece que ela conseguiu nos paralisar com a mente – meu pai se soltou de minha mãe dando um beijo em sua testa e foi em direção a sua poltrona, acenou pra que eu continuasse - ela ainda conseguiu se comunicar por pensamentos com todos nós, era tipo uma conversa, só que mental, além de ela ter algum tipo de escudo mental bloqueando seus pensamentos. Ela também sabia de todos os nossos nomes sem ao menos a gente falar.

\- É alguma criatura nova, ou desconhecida, não sei – disse ele se sentando e massageando as têmporas e fechando os olhos.

\- E tem outra coisa também pai – ele me olhou – ela tem sangue quente nas veias, não tão quente quanto de humano, um pouco mais frio, mas nada comparado ao de nosso corpo gelado. É um tanto atrativo – falei me lembrando quando fui falar com ela, e a vontade de mordê-la me atacou em cheio.

\- Estranho – meu pai disse.

\- Ela quer conversar conosco, aliás, ela aceitou conversar conosco Carlisle – Jasper disse.

\- Quando?

\- Essa madrugada, às 3 da manhã, na clareira que Edward costuma ir – coincidência ela ter marcado na clareira, é o lugar que mais gosto, é lindo e longe de qualquer pensamento de alguém. Realmente um lugar onde eu tenho certa paz.

Meu pai olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Eu queria caçar antes de ir, mas falta menos de uma hora. Bom, vou tomar um banho e vamos pra clareira depois disso – disse ele se levantando e indo para o quarto.

**...**

Fomos correndo pra clareira, eram 2h30m ainda quando chegamos, ela não tinha chego. Enquanto esperávamos, Emmett treinava com Jasper e o resto estava sentado conversando. Eu estava quieto, mas ao mesmo tempo frustrado porque a imagem dela não me abandonava. Jasper me olhava de canto de olho de vez em quando, mas eu só negava, fingindo não ser nada.

Eram 3h30m e ela não chegava, uma chuva começou a cair virando uma tempestade e Alice teve uma visão _Dela_ desistindo e voltando pra casa. Minha família disse algumas coisas, mas nem prestei atenção, eu estava me odiando pela tristeza que me abateu quando soube que ela não viria. Já estava me virando pra voltar pra casa, quando a visão mudou, aparecia a criatura conversando conosco, estava meio desfocada, mas parecia ser ela.

Depois de dez minutos, senti seu cheiro, que veio das arvores até nós. E que cheiro, ela era a criatura mais cheirosa que já tinha conhecido. Não demorou muito e ela apareceu. Fiquei espantado com a cena que vi.

Ela levitava, seus olhos dessa vez estavam totalmente roxos. Ela estava linda, seu vestido molhado grudava mais ainda em seu corpo e seu cabelo molhado balançava com o vento que ela mesmo fazia, dando um ar de selvagem. Eu fiquei admirando-a. Como que uma criatura tão perfeita pode ser tão fria e calculista. E porque eu tenho que me interessar sempre pelas erradas, porque não uma vampira normal, esse sim seria um relacionamento certo, sem riscos. Mas não, eu sempre tenho que me ferrar nessa parte. Eu desisto.

Ela parou em cima de uma pedra e olho pra Emmett e Rosalie, respondendo a seus pensamentos, um tanto ridículos, com um meio sorriso cínico.

\- Não Emmett eu não sou de açúcar, e não vocês não levitam, aah, Rosalie, eu adoro mesmo – é, Rosalie encontrou uma esnobe a sua altura.

A criatura olhou para o resto da minha família e quando olhou pra mim ela deu uma bobeada na pedra quase caindo, mas se conteve, enquanto eu engasguei com o seu olhar.

Ela me olhava com cara de boba, meio fora de foco, ela ficava ainda mais bonita assim. Chegou a dar um passo pra frente, como se estivesse em um transe, mas depois parou e chacoalhou a cabeça como se estivesse espantando pensamentos. Desviou o olhar do meu e corou, ela ficou envergonhada por minha causa? Eu abri um meio sorriso de satisfação, ela voltou a me olhar, ficou fora de foco de novo, mas voltou ao normal e corou de novo. Tive que me segurar pra não ir até ela e lhe agarrar. Acho que ela leu o que eu disse, porque ela olhou pra baixo corando violentamente e olhando pra mim depois com um meio sorriso, mas desfazendo logo em seguida como se lembrasse de algo ruim, fechando a cara e voltando a sua máscara de frieza e indiferença, com isso desfiz meu sorriso fazendo a minha máscara de indiferença.

* * *

_**Vixi... Será que vai ficar nesse enrosco esses dois hein?**_

**_Vamos comentar pessoal, não deixem uma autora deprimida!_**

**_beeijos, até o proximo cap!_**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Discussões Internas

**Olá meus amores, vai mais um cap pra vocês curtirem...**

**Nos falamos lá em baixo!**

* * *

**5º Capitulo - Discussões Internas**

**Florence e The Machine - Heavy in Your Arms**

**POV Bella :**

Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito? Sua pele ficava mais branca na escuridão da noite, e agora com o brilho da lua, que aparecia cada vez mais depois da tempestade, sua pele tinha um brilho especial. Seu cabelo bagunçado estava quase negro por estar molhado, fazendo alguns fios caírem em sua face, fazendo um contraste com sua pele translúcida, o deixando mais perfeito ainda. Seus olhos, de um ouro derretido, queimavam nos meus. Como ele conseguia isso eu não sei, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos do dele.

Estava tão enfeitiçada pela sua perfeição que cheguei a dar um passo em sua direção, queria tocá-lo, sentir a maciez de sua pele fria, senti-lo abraçando-me, formando um só. Mas o único fio de racionalidade que me sobrava me avisou sobre a cara de boba que estava fazendo e a burrada de ir até ele. Parei e sacudi a cabeça, como se conseguisse espantar meus pensamentos sobre ele, mas quando olhei em seus olhos, desviei sentindo uma quentura em minhas bochechas, eu estava corando? A quanto tempo não acontecia isso comigo, nem lembro da última vez, aliás lembro, mas prefiro não lembrar do passado. Quando voltei a olhá-lo, ele estava com um meio sorriso lindo em seu rosto, fiquei fora de foco, pensando em como seria o toque de seus lábios nos meus, voltei a pensar novamente e corei com o pensamento que tive. Seus pensamentos estavam basicamente iguais aos meus, ele me desejava tanto quanto eu a ele. Como se fosse possível corei, ainda o olhando, e não consegui segurar o meio sorriso abriu em meus lábios. Mas logo quando abri meu sorriso para o vampiro a minha frente, a parte minha que queria vingança, me lembrou que seres como aqueles que massacraram minha família, e por causa dele que hoje estou sozinha, sem saber nada sobre meu passado e dedicando cada espaço do tempo pra pequenas descobertas pra saber quem eu sou. Desfiz meu sorriso, por mais difícil que fosse desfazê-lo, e refiz minha máscara de frieza, o que me doeu, foi ver a tristeza nos olhos dele por milésimos de segundos antes de a mesma máscara que eu estava usando ser feita por ele.

Me doía machucá-lo, mas era preciso, eu não conseguiria ser o que ele precisa. Meu ódio pela sua raça era muito para superar qualquer desejo que eu sentia. Parei de pensar nisso, desviei o olhar do dele e olhei para o resto da família.

\- Falem, o que pretendem com essa reuniãozinha patética? – disse, Rosalie revirou os olhos.

" _Que mulher irritante _" a loira pensou.

" _Provar do próprio veneno é uma merda né!_ "

Mandei meu pensamento a ela e ri cínica quando ela rosnou e tentou vir para cima de mim com um pulo. Mas eu a parei no ar, estava com o braço direito esticado na sua direção e com a palma aberta. A família olhava horrorizada e puta porque sabiam que não tinham o que fazer.

Fiz um movimento com a mão com se estivesse chamando alguém, e com isso ela veio mais perto de mim, seu nariz estava a milímetros do meu. Coloquei em ação meu lado vampírico, um dos olhos pretos e minhas presas.

\- Darling, deixa eu lembrar uma pequena coisinha pra você – disse suavemente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha lhe dando tapinhas leves em sua bochecha – mais uma tentativa de me atacar, você morre – disse abrindo um sorriso diabólico em meu rosto – simples não, mas pelo jeito esse pequeno cérebro não é capaz de muita coisa mesmo, não é criança? – ela rosnou e tentou me morder, mesmo a centímetros de distância. Ela se debatia tentando sair, mas sem sucesso, claro – eu te disse – e com um movimento com as mãos, como se estivesse dando um peteleco em um grão, a joguei no ar fazendo-a bater em uma pedra, a quebrando a rocha no meio.

Virei para a família que me olhava com ódio, tentando não olhar para o único que me olhava com carinho e nojo ao mesmo tempo. Aquele olhar me fez sentir suja e uma dor surgir no meu peito. Mas eu não podia parar, ou mudar meu comportamento, isso não é quem eu sou, ou pelo menos quem lutei pra ser. Não posso mudar agora, já é tarde demais para isso. Porque me dói tanto?

Emmett, foi correndo ajudar Rosalie, que rosnava, mas sabia que mais um ataque ela morria. Eu ri com essa.

\- Aprendeu agora querida, ótimo – ela desviou o olhar e olhou pra Emmett o abraçando, enquanto ele perguntava se ela estava bem, eu realmente não gosto dessas cenas, virei o rosto com a dor no peito mais forte, inconscientemente minha mão foi até ele, e uma lágrima escapou de meus olhos sem minha permissão, droga, eu tinha que demonstrar fraqueza logo agora. _Ele_ me olhava com confusão e se odiava por querer vim enxugar a lágrima e me reconfortar, como eu consigo ser tão fria com alguém tão bom. Mas não posso parar agora.

\- Cullens, alguém mais quer tentar me matar? Podem vir, a hora é agora. Porque eu estou cansada dessa merda – disse com raiva dessa vez, por causa da mistura do ódio que sentia de mim mesma e essas tentativas ridículas de tentarem me matar toda vez que me veem.

\- Desculpe-nos o comportamento de minha filha – aaaah claro, um vampiro santo, era só o que me restava para eu me odiar mais ainda – é que temos algumas dúvidas sobre o que vem a ser sua raça – Carlisle disse dando um passo, ficando à frente de toda a sua família.

\- Carlisle, eu não falo sobre o que eu sou a ninguém, não me convém me expor para qualquer um – eu disse com uma máscara de indiferença e olhando para o nada, eu tinha vontade de conversar sobre o que sou com alguém, não aguentava ter me esconder, mas eu me expor era muito risco para mim, e para falar a verdade nem sei direito o que sou, isso é o que me deixa mais frustrada.

\- Entendo, mas nós precisamos saber quem você é para saber se não é um risco para minha família e eu, pois estamos com residência permanente nessa região – ele disse como se fosse no automático, como se já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes.

\- Não represento perigo desde que não me incomodem e respondam algumas de minhas perguntas, porque eu também estou com permanência fixa nessa região, e como cheguei aqui antes de vocês, tenho o direito de respostas.

\- Claro – ele disse um pouco menos tenso.

\- Pretendem ficar quanto tempo?

\- O suficiente para não perceberem que não envelhecemos.

\- Quantos anos o mais velho do seu clã?

\- Pensei que bruxas soubessem ler as pessoas – a gnomo, Alice, disse, num murmúrio.

\- Eu não disse que sou uma bruxa, e o que sou, só consegue ler totalmente humanos, vampiros é muito mais complicado, só o nome geralmente, mas isso não lhe vem ao caso – disse na mesma máscara de indiferença que estava quando conversei com o papai do clã.

\- Preferimos família, e sou eu o mais velho, me transformei há 345 anos.

Continuei com as perguntas sobre eles, mas foram quase todas no automático, só para conhecê-los.

Carlisle é muito novo para saber algo da época da destruição das bruxas. Mas parece que ele sabia de muita coisa, pois viveu com uma família muito antiga de vampiros, os trouxas dos Volturi, um clã que se achava a realeza, eu rio com isso.

Depois de um monte de perguntas, eu já queria ir para casa, estava decepcionada em não ter nenhuma novidade, e cansada de manter minha máscara de indiferença, quando eu queria é estar nos braços de Edward, sentindo a frieza de seu corpo no meu, e ele tendo os mesmos pensamentos que o meu. Por mais que ele lutasse contra esses pensamentos, ele não conseguia e se xingava cada vez que os tinha. Isso me doía, ele me desejava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

\- Então, para que não aja nenhuma briga ou desentendimentos, como eu já disse onde são os limites de minha casa, e meu perímetro de caça, não os ultrapasse, a coisa pode ficar feia para o lado de vocês.

\- Desculpa, mas não sabemos seu nome – Edward disse me olhando intensamente, me fazendo arfar um pouco.

\- Isabella Swan, é meu verdadeiro nome, e o que estou usando agora nos meus documentos – disse desviando meu olhar do dele, eu queria pelo menos ser capaz de pensar enquanto estava na presença do clã.

\- Senhorita Isabella, nosso estilo de caça é um pouco diferente – disse Edward, sua voz acariciava meu nome, me fazendo sentir pequenos choques elétricos pelo corpo.

\- Como assim? – disse meio atordoada pela sua voz.

\- Nós não caçamos humanos – ele disse isso com amargura.

\- Caçam o que então? – disse com ironia.

\- Animais.

Hã? Como assim? Que nojo, franzi minha cara mostrando meu asco pela dieta deles.

\- Por isso os olhos de outra cor – afirmei e eles assentiram - Interessante, nojento ainda, mas, interessante. Mas mesmo assim, se decidirem caçar humanos, não atravessem meu perímetro. Bom, está tudo claro entre nós, podem ir embora.

Carlisle se despediu e foi embora com sua família. Eu agradeci por estar longe _dele_, precisava pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo comigo.

Virei de lado para o lugar onde eles estavam, e deitei olhando as estrelas.

Por que eu não consigo tirar aqueles olhos dourados da cabeça? Ele é muito atraente, isso é verdade, mas existe tanta gente atraente nesse mundo, e nem por isso ficam em minha mente, me atormentando, me fazendo querer largar tudo e todo ódio só para estar nos braços dele, nos tornando um só.

Sou tirada de meus pensamentos quando sinto o _seu_ cheiro.

\- Isabella, podemos conversar?

* * *

**O que sera que nosso vamp gato vai falar com ela hein?**

**Não deixem de comentar pessoal, incentivem uma pobre autora a continuar sua história!**

**Outro cap prontinho, postarei essa semana, até lá!**

**Beeeeeeijos 3**


End file.
